loser_leaves_redditfandomcom-20200215-history
BenjaminEarl
BenjaminEarl is an American professional predictor, currently signed to Loser Leaves Reddit (LLR). Biography BenjaminEarl made his official LLR debut at Survivor Series (2017) in the Loser Leaves Reddit match, one of the King-of-the-Ring Qualifiers, and the NXT Trios Qualifier. He would tie with el_primo_smash in the KOTR Qualifier but then come up short in their rematch the following Smackdown. Professional predicting career Forming FACE With Dr. Terror and Teeth, BenjaminEarl would form FACE. They would go on to recruit SirLillyHammond and perform as a trio. They would also be joined by Phenomenalnferno, MigLLR, Redacted, and EizaGold, all who would have short stints with the group. Greatest Royal Rumble At the Greatest Royal Rumble, BenjaminEarl would have two matches, only being successful in one. He and SirLillyHammond would come up short in winning the tag titles. BenjaminEarl would then go on to win the Greatest Royal Rumble and receive a shot at the United States Championship. Winning Tag Gold The following month at Backlash, Threat Level Midnight would get another shot at tag gold. They would win the match against Bow To None and former champions Phenomenal Sin. They would lose the titles the next month at Money in the Bank where BenjaminEarl would also come up short in his United States Championship match against danchester_united. In their rematch at Extreme Rules, in a Steel Cage Match, BenjaminEarl and SirLillyHammond would win the tag titles back. Only to lose them at SummerSlam and come up short in their rematch at Hell in a Cell. Winning Trios Gold At All In, BenjaminEarl, SirLillyHammond, and Teeth went all in (pun intended) and won the Trios Championships for the first time. They would defeat the New Age Advantage a second time at Destruction in Hiroshima to retain the gold. In their second defense of the titles at Chapter 76: Hello Wembley, they would lose to Odyssey but win the titles back in their rematch at King of Pro Wrestling as well as beat them in their first defense of the second reign at Bound for Glory. They would lose the titles to Phenomenal Sin 4.0 at NXT TakeOver: WarGames. Total Warfare On the September 10th edition of Raw, BenjaminEarl would gain number one contendership to the Total Warfare Championship. In his first attempt, he accidentally hit the ref and was disqualified. He would get another opportunity the following week, this time coming up short against LMonkA7X. United States Championship At Survivor Series, BenjaminEarl would get another shot at the United States Championship after winning the Pruef of the Ring tournament at Crown Jewel. He would challenge his partner and stablemate SirLillyHammond and successfully capture the title. In his first defense, he faced five other competitors (SirLillyHammond, LastBlueHero, Phenomenalnferno, PureP1, and LMonkA7X) in a BTLC match. Monk would go on to take the title off BenjaminEarl. Killing Off FACE In Wrestling Finishing Moves *FACE Off (Curb Stomp) *Standing Spanish Fly Signature Moves * FACEbuster (Brainbuster) Nicknames *The Silent One *King of the Saudi PPVs *King of the USA Championships and accomplishments *LLR Tag Team Championship (2 times) - with SirLillyHammond *LLR Greatest Royal Rumble (2018) *LLR Trios Championship (2 times) - with SirLillyHammond and Teeth (Hatominx) *Pruef of the Ring (2018) *LLR United States Championship (1 time) *LLR Hardcore Championship (1 time) *LLR Total Warfare Championship (1 time) Category:Predictor Category:FACE Category:BenjaminEarl